All Quiet on the Garden Front
by marakamiya
Summary: PG rating for an evil gopher. The flower shop has been invaded by a pest. It's up to Sora to stop it. Light Taiora, lots of fun.


Yay! My second story! This is well after a season two that in my own beautiful world, never happened. Sora seems a bit more eccentric than she should be, but it's all in good fun. Digimon don't belong to me, but Mara does. And Kat and Katie belong to my sister.

All Quiet in the Garden Front

It was another beautiful morning as the sun rose over the bustling city of Tokyo. People were beginning to go off to work.

"I better stock the cases," Sora announced as she walked into the garden behind her flower shop. She was beginning the daily business routine. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh my god!" she gasped. In front of her, her garden was a big pile of dirt. The flowers lay in ruin, uprooted from the soil. Dirt was churned everywhere. Seed and fertilizer bags were ripped open, the contents strewn on the ground.

"Uh oh mom," her daughter, Mara, said. "Looks like a gopher got into your garden."

"Well then, we'll just drown it," Sora said as she uncoiled the hose. She turned on the water and shoved it deep into a hole. "There," she said as she straightened up.

"Uh, mom," Mara said as she pointed at the hose. Water trickled from numerous little holes.

"Looks like we've got us a smart gopher," Sora explained. "But we'll get him."

"As much as I would love to stay and fight a gopher, I have to go to school," Mara quickly explained, chuckling nervously. "See, it's almost seven thirty. See you later." She hurried out the front door.

"Well Biyomon. It's just you and me," she turned to her digimon/employee.

"Uh..." Biyomon stuttered. Before she knew it, she was stuffing another hose into the upturned dirt while Sora started the car outside. It connected to the exhaust pipe, snaked through the front door into the shop, into the back room, in the garden and beneath the Earth. But unbeknownst to either of them at that time, the hose continued on until it emerged at the Exit door as it billowed out black plumes of carbon monoxide.

After some time, Biyomon managed to escape. Now left to herself, Sora went to

the supply closet and found the gopher traps. She set them up in the holes and went back to preparing to open the shop.

"That trap should take care of him," she said to herself. She opened the cash register door. She pulled back in fright. Mousetraps were set in the tray. "Why that no good..." she growled.

Sora dug through the clutter in the entry closet of the apartment. Tai stood behind her to see what she was doing.

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked.

"I just came home to borrow your bebe gun," Sora explained. She found the gun leaning against the wall in the back of the closet. She took it and looked down the shaft. "Why aren't you at work?" she asked him.

"I... have my reasons," Tai stuttered, rubbing his neck.

---

"Let me get this straight," Tai said. "You're going to shoot a gopher with a beebee gun."

"That's right," Sora answered. She thrust it down into the hole. Tai grabbed the gun from her and pulled it out of the dirt.

"Don't you remember what happened in the cartoons? You're going to get hurt this way. Just call an exterminator."

"No! That's what the little monster wants! I'm going to beat him!" Sora explained in determination.

"Do what you want," Tai sighed, "but leave me out of it." He walked into the front room and disappeared.

"Hi Sora, how are you?" her friend, Katie greeted as she entered the shop. "Oh, is it Veteran's Day already?" Sora was dressed in camouflage and an olive green tank top. A bandanna was tied around her head and there were black stripes smeared on her cheeks.

"Tell me, Katie. Is this trap strong enough to catch a gopher?" She held up a wire gopher trap.

"Yeah, it should be," Katie answered.

"Well it's not!" Sora exclaimed. "And don't believe anything you hear about gophers! They're all little S.O.B.s that tear up gardens and destroy profits! And since my daughter, husband, and digimon abandoned me, I have to face this on my own!"

"I'll help you," Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"I like your spirit," Sora replied. "But do you have the energy?"

Katie looked around the room. She then spotted a coffee maker on the counter; next to it was a full cup of coffee. She picked it up and took a long drink. "Let's do it."

Sora cautiously peered into the garden. She could hear little sounds. There, she saw it. The little creature was in plain view, chewing on the stem of a flower.

"The enemy has shown itself, I repeat, the enemy has shown itself," Sora reported into a walkie-talkie.

"Hey Sora! I can hear your voice!" Katie appeared next to her. She was hopped-up on the caffeine from the coffee.

"Shh. Focus," Sora whispered, quickly covering Katie's mouth. She then picked up a wooden box. "Let's trap him," she said.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," a jittery Katie sang.

Sora carefully crept into the garden, careful not to make a sound. She slowly slunk closer. "I've got you now!" she shouted as she held the box high above her head, and brought it down over the bewildered gopher. "Ha!" she laughed.

"Yay! You caught the gopher!" Katie cheered. Sora carefully lifted a corner of the box up to make sure that she had it trapped, but she panicked when she found nothing but a fresh hole in the dirt. "Where'd he go?" Katie asked.

Their skin crawled. The gopher was free and was playing games with them. A pot crashed to the ground and shattered. Wind chimes clanged and clanked. Sora and Katie looked around them, frantically searching. Behind them they saw the creature and it looked angry.

The battle was loud. It could be heard from the front room where Mara and Kat were listening.

"Should we help them?" Kat asked.

"I think our chances would be better if we didn't," Mara replied.

"Good idea," Kat agreed. They quickly hurried out of the shop.

Sora and Katie burst through the door into the front room. Sora quickly slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it.

"He's too vicious!" Katie cried.

"Pull yourself together woman!" Sora slapped her across the face. "We've fought tougher monsters and we killed them all!"

"Thanks, I needed that," Katie said.

"All right, new strategy," Sora explained. "We'll attack from both sides. I'll take the back entrance. You take this door."

"Yes sir!" Katie saluted.

"I'll see you inside," she said as she went out the front door. Katie looked after her for a moment, still saluting. Suddenly, there was a dripping sound. She looked in the direction that the sound came from. On the counter, fresh coffee was dripping into the pot. It was as if a beam of light from Heaven was drawing her to it. Her eyes twinkled.

Sora kicked the back door open. It was dark inside. She held a lead pipe in front of her. "Where are you, you little sucker," she growled. She slowly crept into the dark room, weary of her dim surroundings. The door suddenly slammed. Her heart jumped.

"Katie? Are you in here?" she called out. A chill ran down her spine. She could feel eyes watching her. The time had come. It was now or never. "You won't escape!" she screamed as she blindly swung the pipe around.

Outside, Katie sat in a chair, sipping cup after cup of coffee. She suddenly stopped for a moment. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," she said. She then smiled. "Maybe if I drink more coffee, I'll remember."

Sora finally stopped swinging at the air. She stood with her back against some shelves. "Where are you?" she growled. She gasped. She felt a painful pressure on her neck then fell to the floor unconscious. The gopher stood on the shelf, having applied the sleep hold. It was distracted long enough for a hand to grab the fur at its neck and throw it in a cage. The person flipped the light switch, illuminating the room.

"Come on, you're okay," Tai said as he helped Sora up.

"Did I get him?" Sora asked drowsily.

"Yeah, you got him," Tai snickered.

Sora jumped up. "Ha!" she laughed. "You think you're so smart, but look who's in the cage now!" she shouted, taunting the gopher.

Sora and Tai went out into the front room together.

"Oh my," Sora gasped. Lying on the floor was Katie, fast asleep. An empty coffee mug lay nearby.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Katie has too much coffee," Tai laughed. "Come on, I'll take you out to lunch," he said again.

"All right," Sora smiled. "Oh, but what about Katie?"

"Let her sleep. She'll be fine. I want you to tell me all about your Caddie Shack experience."

"All right," Sora agreed. "It was a morning like any other..."

Well. Have at it. And thanks for reading if you did.


End file.
